bwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Drew Gulak
Gulak debuted as part of WWE's Cruiserweight Classic tournament on June 23, 2016, with Gulak defeating Harv Sihra in his first round match. On July 14, Gulak was eliminated from the tournament by Zack Sabre Jr.. Gulak appeared on the September 14 episode of NXT, losing to Hideo Itami. On the September 26 episode of Raw, Gulak made his main roster debut, teaming with Lince Dorado in a losing effort to Cedric Alexander and Rich Swann. On the Hell in a Cell pre-show, Gulak teamed with Tony Nese and Ariya Daivari in a losing effort to Cedric Alexander, Lince Dorado, and Sin Cara. On the Survivor Series pre-show, Gulak, Tony Nese, and Ariya Daivari lost to T.J. Perkins, Rich Swann, and Noam Dar. In December, it was confirmed that Gulak had signed with WWE. On the January 2, 2017, episode of Raw, Gulak won his first match on the main roster against Cedric Alexander. In 2017, Gulak introduced a new gimmick in WWE, beginning to campaign for a "Better 205 Live." The campaign included Gulak asking Mustafa Ali to use a more conservative in-ring style as part of a "No-Fly Zone" campaign. This prompted a feud between the two, which ended on July 18 episode of 205 Live, when Gulak lost to Ali in a two out of three falls match. As part of his gimmick, he began incorporating his own PowerPoint Presentations every week on his plans for a better 205 Live. Gulak went on to feud with Akira Tozawa about his war cry chanting. On the October 10 episode of 205 Live, Gulak attacked Tozawa on the ramp and later injured his voice box. Tozawa gained revenge on Gulak, which led to a match on October 31 episode of 205 Live, which Tozawa won. Gulak had aligned with Enzo Amore and became a member of Amore's faction "The Zo Train", while continuing his rivalry with Tozawa. On the November 21 episode of 205 Live, Gulak lost to Tozawa in a Street Fight, ending their feud. On the December 4 episode of Raw, Gulak won a fatal four-way match to face Rich Swann the following week, with the winner earning a match against Enzo Amore for the Cruiserweight Championship. However, Swann was suspended prior to the match and replaced with Cedric Alexander. On the December 18 episode of Raw, Gulak lost to Cedric Alexander, making him unable to face Amore for the Cruiserweight Championship. On January 23, 2018, Amore was fired from WWE and Zo Train was quietly disbanded. In February 2018, Gulak was entered into a 16-man single elimination tournament to determine a new Cruiserweight Champion, with the final round set to occur at WrestleMania 34. Gulak defeated both Tony Nese and Mark Andrews via submission en route to the semi-finals, where he lost to Mustafa Ali. During this time, Gulak stopped the PowerPoint Presentations and his "No-Fly Zone" campaign for a better 205 Live, and developed a new character with aspirations to be the best submission specialist in WWE. Around this time, Gulak formed an alliance with Gentleman Jack Gallagher and The Brian Kendrick. On the July 24 episode of 205 Live, Gulak won a fatal four-way match also involving Mustafa Ali, TJP and Hideo Itami to become the number one contender to the Cruiserweight Championship. Gulak would challenge Cedric Alexander for the Cruiserweight Championship at SummerSlam and on the September 19 episode of 205 Live, where he was unsuccessful both times. On the October 3 episode of 205 Live, Gulak and Gallagher would attack Kendrick, citing him as the "weak link" of the team. This would lead to Kendrick allying himself with Akira Tozawa to face Gulak and Gallagher, with the two sides trading victories culminating in a Street Fight on the December 18 episode of 205 Live, where Gulak and Gallagher lost. Afterwards, Gulak and Gallagher would try to recruit Humberto Carrillo into their stable, while also trying to convince him to stop using high flying moves and a more ground based offense. Gulak competed in a tournament to determine a new challenger for Buddy Murphy at WrestleMania 35, where he defeated The Brian Kendrick in the first round, but lost to eventual winner Tony Nese in the semifinals. On the April 9, 2019 episode of 205 Live, after Gulak attacked Humberto Carrillo during his match with Gallagher, Gallagher headbutted Gulak out of the ring, thus ending their alliance. Following April, Gulak would be taken off television and would post a series of cryptic tweets hinting at a dark turn for his character. He would return to the ring in June after his hiatus, displaying a more aggressive attitude and in-ring repertoire. In his first match back, Gulak sported all black ring gear and slicked back hair, as he attacked Noam Dar before defeating Akira Tozawa. The following week, he participated in a fatal four-way match with Tozawa, Humberto Carrillo, and Oney Lorcan to determine the number one contender for the Cruiserweight Championship, where he and Tozawa pinned each other's shoulders on the mat. Therefore, they both won the match and earned the right to face Tony Nese at Stomping Grounds in a triple threat match. At the event on June 23, Gulak pinned Tozawa to win the Cruiserweight Championship for the first time. He would then face Nese at Extreme Rules in a rematch for the title, which Gulak won. At SummerSlam, Gulak would defend his title against Oney Lorcan where he was victorious after using underhanded tactics. A few weeks later, Lorcan and Gulak would face off in a Captain's Challenge match where they both handpicked their own teammates in which Lorcan's team was victorious. At Clash of the Champions, Gulak retained the title in a triple threat match against Humberto Carrillo and Lince Dorado after pinning Dorado. Gulak lost the renamed NXT Cruiserweight Championship to Lio Rush on the October 9 episode of NXT. On the October 11 episode of 205 Live, Gulak teamed with Tony Nese against Oney Lorcan and Danny Burch in a losing effort in what would turn out to be Gulak's final match on 205 Live. As part of the 2019 draft, Gulak was drafted to SmackDown. In his debut on the main roster, Gulak attempted to show Braun Strowman a PowerPoint Presentation on how to beat Tyson Fury, but he was quickly defeated by Strowman in a singles match. The following week, he would attempt to show a PowerPoint Presentation on how Braun Strowman can lose to Tyson Fury before his match with Kalisto, but he was once again attacked by Strowman. On the November 15 episode of SmackDown Live, Gulak, along with The B-Team (Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas) would taunt Strowman for his loss against Tyson Fury, but Strowman would attack all three men and lay them out.Category:Managers/Valets Category:NXT Cruiserweight Champions Category:SmackDown Superstars